Girls Like Serena
by theunluckybreak
Summary: It's Serena and Carter's wedding day and this shows us what every couple of the show go through before the actual wedding. Includes Chuck/Blair, Nate/Jenny, Eric/Damien, Dan/Vanessa


**Full title: Girls like Serena don't end up with Dan Humphrey. They end up with the Carters of the world.  
**Pairing: Mostly Carter/Serena, but also Chuck/Blair, Nate/Jenny, Eric/Damien, Dan/Vanessa  
Summary: It's Serena and Carter's wedding day and this shows us what every couple of the show go through before the actual wedding.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

**Carter and Serena's morning**

Serena woke up with a smile on her lips.

It was her wedding day.

Never had she thought she would actually get married, she wasn't that type of girl. Marriage was more of a Blair thing to do.

Naturally Blair had planned the whole wedding for her. There hadn't been much for Serena to say.

But Serena loved to see her best friend do what she does best. If anyone would plan her wedding it was Blair.

"Morning beautiful", Carter Baizen said.

Like always he had been up for a while. He never was the one to sleep in.

She smiled at him and patted the bed next to her. He lay down next to her, an arm immediately over Serena's hip pulling her closer.

"Morning", she replied before she kissed him sweetly.

"We're getting married today", Carter said and gaze into her deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, we are", she replied and put a hand gently on her soon to be husbands cheek.

He seemed to enjoy her caresses over his cheek and he leaned forward to kiss her again.

"Your mother called", her said when he pulled away for a second time.

Serena sighed and her hand dropped from Carter's cheek. "What did she want know?"

"She wanted to know if we would arrive together at the church or in separate cars."

"Why does it matter to her?" Serena asked sceptically.

"I have no idea. I told her we would come separately."

It bothered her that her mother was asking so many questions. She didn't trust her mother as well as she used to. Ever since she found out about her sending her old teacher Ben Donovan to jail, their relationship had been very unstable.

Her mother had been through yet another divorce. Lily and Rufus had split up soon after everyone found out.

"Will Rufus still come?" she asked Carter.

Rufus hadn't been able to answer the question. Since the split up he had been on a tour with his old band. He hadn't been sure if he would be home in time.

"Yes. He had called Lily and he will be there."

"Good", Serena said.

It wouldn't be the same if everybody wasn't there. They had been a family, before. She still saw them as a big family even if Lily and Rufus weren't married.

She wanted them all to be there this day to see her get married to the man she loved.

Who would have thought she would end up with Carter Baizen?

But what they had was true. He had always been the only one she could tell her secrets to and know he wouldn't judge her. He accepted her for who she was, with all her flaws.

Carter wasn't her bad habit and he hadn't been for a very long time. They belonged together, they both knew that.

She had been loved by a lot of people, but she had never fully loved anyone like she loved Carter.

That was the reason for her doing this, for them both to do this.

Serena and Carter just weren't the kind of people who enjoyed weddings. If it had been up to them they would have just gone down to City Hall and gotten married.

But their love was something else and it deserved a celebration like this. It was a once in a lifetime thing, they just had to do it.

Afterwords they would laugh at it and remember it as another crazy thing they had done together.

Serena believed, with all her heart, that Carter was her soulmate. With everything they had been through... How couldn't he be?

"Are you nervous?" Carter suddenly asked.

She thought about it shortly. It was a very special thing to stand in front of all those people, but she had never been shy.

"No", she said confidently, "You?"

Carter shook his head.

"Just imagine, tomorrow when you wake up you'll be Serena Baizen", Carter said, "I like the sound of that."

"Everyone will start calling us Mr. and Mrs. Baizen", Serena said and giggled.

It felt so grown up to suddenly be Mrs. instead of Miss.

They had grown up a lot, but they were still the same people. Her friends had had their doubts about Carter. They all thought he was shady and he was one of the biggest enemies of Chuck.

But in time they accepted him and understood that no matter how shady Carter was he would always love Serena.

She was proud of him and his achievements. Carter had started his own company which had grown big over the entire globe. After his parents cut him off he hadn't had anything. He had worked scams to get money, played poker and such. And to go from that to what he was today was amazing.

He had started his company in Dubai and he had wanted Serena to move there with him, but she had kindly explained that it was too early for her to leave all her friends and family.

But she had promised him she would move there one day for him and she would keep that promise. He had followed her around for so long and went along to all her trips. It was her time to follow him.

Carter played with her hair and that made her snap back into reality.

"I've made breakfast", he said, "You feel like getting up?"

"Sure", she said and nodded.

Carter got out of the bed and she watched as he walked out of the bedroom. She heard music playing and recognized it as one of Carter's favorite songs.

She knew this day would be perfect.

**Dan and Vanessa's morning**

Dan was looking through Gossip Girl and stopped at the big announcement of Serena and Carter's wedding day.

He couldn't believe she was actually getting married, and to Carter Baizen no less. Serena wasn't an easy girl to catch and tie down, she loved her freedom too much.

But somehow Carter had won her heart and now they would be together forever.

Dan had loved Serena like every other guy did and a part of him still had feelings for her. Serena van der Woodsen wasn't someone you just let go of like that. Once you've had her it was like having perfection. Nothing could really compare to her after that.

Maybe Dan was exaggerating, but for him it felt this way.

A throat was cleared behind him and he quickly turned the computer off and turned around.

"You know, looking up Gossip Girl and reading about your ex getting married kinda make you seem like you're still hung up on her", Vanessa said and leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, it's old habit", Dan explained and shook his head.

He had to let Serena go even if he not really wanted it.

Vanessa pushed away from the door frame and walked further into the room.

"It' okay, Dan. I know how you feel about her and you know I'm not judging you. A first love is always hard to forget."

"So it doesn't bother you?" Dan asked.

"I do wish it's me you're hung up on, but I guess you can't always get what you want", Vanessa said simply.

Dan was about to respond, but was cut off by a baby screaming and Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Why can't Mario ever go to sleep?" she sighed.

She left the room again to go and comfort Mario. Mario was their four months old son. They actually had a son together.

And they had named him after noble prize winner Mario Vargas, an author they both loved.

Dan would be lying if he said he and Vanessa had planned to get a child. It had just happened. They had been drunk and hooked up again. They hadn't even been in a relationship and that made it even worse.

But Vanessa wanted to keep the child and Dan promised to be there for her.

Over the months their relationship had been reestablished, well as good as it could be reestablished anyway. They loved their son too much to break up, they wanted to stay together for him.

Were they happy? Dan wasn't sure how to answer that. Every relationship had its ups and downs, their relationship just happened to have been through a lot of downs lately.

But they were working on it. It wasn't exactly easy being at college, taking care of a child and have a part time job at the same time.

He followed Vanessa into Mario's room.

He had played daddy once before, when crazy Georgina claimed Milo was his, but this time it was different. Mario was really his son and there was no one who could take him away from him.

"I think he wants you to hold him", Vanessa said.

She gently handed him over to Dan who smiled when he saw his son. "Hi, Mario", he said softly.

Their son had stopped crying, instead he was just staring with his big brown eyes at Dan. He wondered what the small baby could be thinking.

"You're such a good father, you know that right?" Vanessa said and came up close next to him. Her fingers stroke Mario's cheek softly and she rested her chin on Dan's shoulder.

"I'm trying to be", Dan said.

"I'm serious, Dan. I couldn't have done this without you", Vanessa said seriously.

Dan didn't answer. Mario had fallen into sleep and he decided to put him down into his bed again.

They left the room as quietly as they could.

Dan looked at his watch and noticed it was probably about time to start to get ready for the wedding.

"Do you wanna have the shower first?" he asked.

"No, yo can have it. I'll have something to eat first", Vanessa said.

Dan nodded and headed for the bathroom, but stopped just outside. There was something that needed to be said and he had to do it now or it would never happen.

He walked back out to the kitchen were Vanessa was making a sandwich.

"Look, Vanessa. Serena may have been my first love and I may have had a hard time to let her go, but I'm in love with you and I want to be with you. You have to know that."

Vanessa nodded. "Yeah, I know", she said and smiled, "And I love you too."

**Chuck and Blair's morning**

Chuck groaned and stirred in the bed. He reached an arm over to the other side of the bed and realized there was no one lying there.

"Oh, good, you're awake", Blair said and came out from the bathroom.

"No, I'm not", Chuck mumbled.

Blair was making too much sound by rummaging around in her closet.

"You should get up and get ready", she said.

Chuck tried to focus on the clock in their bedroom and groaned when he realized what the time was.

"It's four hours until the wedding starts, we have lots of time", he said with slight annoyance.

It was quiet for a short while and Chuck wondered if Blair had left the room or something. He lifted his head to check if that was the case, but instead he found Blair standing there in the middle of the room and staring at him seriously.

"Chuck, I'm the maid of honor and I've helped Serena plan this wedding. I have to be there early today to help her with the last details", Blair said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Now get up and get ready or I will leave without you."

"Fine, then leave without me", Chuck said and shrugged.

"Chuck!" she shouted and got over to the bed, "Get out of bed now or I'll drag you out of it myself."

He chuckled darkly into his pillow, making his back jump with the vibrations. "You can try."

"Fine", Blair said and took a harsh grip on Chuck's ankle and pulled.

Chuck continued laughing and Blair got more and more frustrated.

"Get out of the bed", she said and pronounced every word slowly as she tugged at Chuck.

He stopped laughing and Blair looked at him suspiciously. Before she had time to realize what Chuck was up to, he gripped Blair and pulled her down in the bed with him.

She screamed as he started tickling her. "Stop doing that!"

Chuck did as he was told, but didn't let her loose. He kept her pinned down under him and smirked.

His lips landed on her neck and started kissing heatedly.

"No... Chuck. We don't have time for this", Blair said, but her voice wasn't very convincing.

"I think we do", Chuck mumbled.

Their lips locked in a passionate kiss and Chuck felt Blair relaxing under him. He knew just which buttons to press to make her relax.

She could be a bit neurotic at times, but he was always there to try and help her control that part.

Chuck had never loved anyone like he loved Blair. He never committed to anyone, never let them in. But Blair was his perfect match and if he'd ever be with anyone it was gonna be her.

She hadn't been so sure if he was actually fully into it this time, but he had proved it to her but proposing. He had never thought he'd ever propose to anyone, but Blair was special and he knew she needed it.

They had been married for a year now. Marriage wasn't easy, but they made it work in their own special way.

Blair's arms pulled around his neck and brought him closer. She suddenly found strength to turn them both over so she was on top.

She grinned down evilly at Chuck and began kissing down his chest.

Just as he was about to reach bliss she stopped and climbed off him. He stared at her dumbfounded and she looked amused by it.

"You're always so easy to fool", she said, "Now get up and get ready."

She left the room and Chuck saw no other choice but to do as she said. No point trying to go back to sleep, their activities had made him more alert.

He wasn't very keen on this wedding. His stepsister was about to marry his archenemy. He didn't see why anyone trusted him. He had accepted Carter, but that didn't mean he wouldn't keep an eye on him.

Blair didn't question Serena's choice of husband. She always supported Serena's choices no matter how bad they were. Apparently that's what you're supposed to do when you're best friends.

Blair came back into the room and held a purple tie up.  
"Wear this and you'll match my dress", she said sweetly, but had a bit of teasing in her voice.

"Fine", he said and snatched the tie from her grip, "As long as I get some kind of reward later."

"Of course", she said and kissed him.

**Eric and Damien's morning**

Eric woke up feeling a hand on his hip and a kiss being placed on his neck.

"Morning", Damien said.

"Were you trying to molest me in my sleep?" Eric asked suspiciously.

"Well, I was hoping you'd wake up by the feel of my touch. But if you weren't, then I don't really see any other choice", Damien said and smirked.

"You're such a horny bastard", Eric muttered.

"I know", Damien mumbled and kissed him.

Their lips worked together and created magic, but sadly it was interrupted by Damien's ringing phone.

"Hello?" Damien answered, "Hi, father."

Damien kept a steady gaze on Eric, his free hand playing with Eric's hair just to annoy him.

"I suppose we'll sit with Eric's family in the church... You can sit in the row behind us if you want... No, I haven't talked to her about it, I figured I could do that later... Sure that sounds good. See you there, bye."

Damien hang up his phone and put it back on the bedside table.

"What did your lovely father want?" Eric asked.

"Was that a hint of sarcasm I heard?" Damien asked and slid back down close to Eric, "He was wondering where he and my mother would sit in the church, I told him he could sit behind us. And he wanted to know if I had talked to your mother about Bass Industries yet, which I haven't. Happy?"

Eric didn't answer. Damien's father, the Belgian ambassador, was a nice man and he had nothing against Damien and Eric's relationship, but Eric thought there was something odd about him, he just didn't know what.

The ambassador and Damien's mother was two of very few people who actually approved of their relationship. But Damien's parents didn't know about his drug dealing or what he had done to Jenny a few years back either, so it wasn't really that strange. It was probably for the best anyway, it was enough everyone else saw Damien as a villain.

Eric's mother had lost it when she found out Eric was seeing Damien. She had thought Eric had been high on drugs or something, but Eric had as kindly as he could explained that you didn't have to be an addict to date Damien Dalgaard.

It didn't make Lily feel any better, but who was she to judge? Everyone of them had done something shady or illegal once. On the Upper East Side it didn't really matter.

Serena had been against their relationship at first, but Eric had told her that if he had to approve of Carter then she would have to approve of Damien.

They hadn't argued very much about it after that.

Besides, Damien wasn't all rotten. He did have some standards and he cared enough not to want anyone get hurt. He had helped Blair and Dan on a mission way back and that certainly counted for something.

"I better hope your mother won't tell my parents about my businesses", Damien said.

"Was that supposed to be a warning? Besides, after all this time do you actually think she'll listen to me? She wants you gone. I'm amazed she hasn't talked to your parents earlier."  
Eric and Serena's relationship to their mother was on a very thin line. Lily had screwed up all of her marriages, even the one with Rufus who was the most decent out of all her husbands.

Lily knew she had to be careful around her children or she would lose them forever.

"I'm just saying. I can't afford her screwing everything up", Damien said.

Eric leaned back into his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. He felt Damien's eyes on him, but he didn't want to meet them.

"Maybe she should tell them. It would be a nice wake-up call for you. I mean, what had you planned on doing for the rest of your life? Live of your trust fond and sell drugs?"

"Why? Do you know any better way?"

Eric sat up properly in the bed and stared Damien seriously in the eyes. "There must be something you want to do. Go to college, get a degree."

Damien smiled like Eric was too young to understand the meaning of life. Eric hated that.

"I've already done school. I was great at it, but I got bored. That's not me anymore."

"So what exactly have you got planned for your future?" Eric asked confused.

"Well", Damien said and leaned closer, "I plan on having as fun as possible. And I plan on having you right next to me all the time."

Damien kissed him sweetly and used his strength to push Eric down onto the bed again.

Eric kissed the drug dealer back eagerly and groaned when Damien pulled away. "Is that good enough for you?" he asked.

Eric didn't answer, he just pulled Damien back in for another kiss and brought him closer.

He knew what Damien said was true. Their relationship hadn't been an easy ride. Damien had held constant battles towards every guy trying to get near Eric. Some would call that possessiveness, but Eric only saw it as Damien's way of showing he really cared. No one had fought for Eric like that before and it was hard not to fall for it.

He had fallen for it and he still did. What Eric and Damien had would last. Maybe not forever, but for a really long time.

**Nate and Jenny's morning**

"Sure you don't wanna ditch the wedding and stay home?" Jenny asked.

"It's Serena's wedding. You know we can't do that", Nate called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, just kidding", Jenny said, but didn't fully mean it.

She had went through a lot before she had been fully forgiven by Serena and Blair. Jenny had to admit that some of the things she had done had been wrong, but she was a firm believer of fighting until you get what you want.

Jenny had fallen apart in Hudson. She missed her family and friends in New York. She had missed Nate.

The one guy she could never get over. But come on, he's Nate Archibald, every girl's dream. Who could get over him?

He had always been there for her no matter what. He understood her in some way. He was like the prince in her fairytale, always there to save her.

He claimed to love her, but Jenny wasn't so sure about that. She knew he cared about her, but she had always suspected his heart belonged and would always belong to Serena.

They were the golden couple. Everyone thought they would end up together. It was like Blair had said, Serena and Nate are mythic.

It doesn't matter how much Serena loves Carter or anyone else, there would always be this thing between Serena and Nate. Perhaps sometimes they held each others gazes for a second too long, or shared a smile no one else knew what it meant.

Nate and Serena would never fully be over. Even if it took sixty more years, they would eventually end up together. At least that's what Jenny thought.

It looked like it and Jenny was pretty sure everyone else noticed it too.

And now Serena was marrying Carter. A big mistake. Jenny knew that would never last. Serena never committed to a relationship fully. She wouldn't be surprised if Serena never showed up to the wedding.

"Aren't you gonna get dressed?" Nate asked when he came back out from the bathroom. He had just been in the shower and was only dressed with a towel around his waist, his skin still a bit moist.

"Yeah. Sure", she said and smiled.

Was there even a point to show up to this? It was just another typical 'Serena-shows-her-eternal-love-for-the-next-random-guy-moment'. Serena had been married before, this marriage would probably end the same.

"Are you okay? You look kinda down", Nate commented and kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine", she said reassuringly.

Would Nate ever fully be hers? Would Nate ever want to marry her?

Her knight in shining armor. Would her fairytale really have a happy ending?

"Do you feel weird about seeing Eric and Damien?" Nate asked, obviously thinking that's what was weighing her down.

She had groveled for Serena and Blair, and she had groveled for Eric. But Eric hadn't forgiven her.

Not that it mattered. Eric was dating Damien. Jenny couldn't believe how Eric could go behind her back like that or how he could even be with Damien after what he had done to her.

Jenny had read up on them on Gossip Girl who had been writing very much about them for a while now. Everyone wanted to know if they were together or not, their relationship was apparently like a roller coaster. She didn't want to hear about them, but sadly that seemed impossible.

"A bit, but I guess I can handle it", she said.

They were all growing up, everyone had moved on with their lives. Jenny was a bit shocked how everything turned out. She hadn't thought Dan and Vanessa would end up together with a kid. Jenny had a nephew. Little Mario.

Gossip Girl never grew bored of them. Jenny wondered when the day would come when she would finally stop writing about them. Would there ever be anyone to match Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Waldorf, Chuck Bass and Nate Archibald?

It had been her dream for a very long time to live their lives, she had been just like everyone else. A wannabe.

But now she had moved on from that, continued with her fashion designs, and almost finally had settled down quietly.

But this was the Upper East Side with the richest of families. Nothing ever settled down here.

"You look beautiful", Nate commented when he finally saw her in her blue dress.

"Thanks", Jenny said and couldn't help but blush.

After everything and Nate could still make her blush like a silly fifteen-year-old. Some things never change.

**Carter and Serena's wedding**

It was a surprise that Serena and Eric's father, William van der Woodsen, actually had decided to show up to his daughter's wedding.

Serena hadn't known about it until her father suddenly was standing on her doorstep. She had been happy to say the least and they had quickly decided that William would lead her down the aisle.

"I don't know this guy you're marrying, but I'm hearing he's really good with business", William said.

"Dad...", Serena started, but she didn't have to continue the sentence. They both knew what she was gonna say.

If her father had stayed, then he would actually know Carter. But he hadn't stayed and now he knew nothing about the love of her live.

Serena didn't want to bring up bad memories and therefore she just smiled, hooked her arm around her father's and got ready to walk into the church.

"Nervous?" her father asked.

"No", she answered for the second time that day, still confidently.

Serena wanted to tell her father about Carter, wanted to explain how he had been there for her in her search after him. She wanted to tell him how much she trusted Carter, how he was the only one she told her secrets to.

But she decided to keep quiet. This wasn't a time to catch up, it would have to wait for later.

Everyone in the church got up from their seats as she and her father walked down in the aisle.

Serena was dressed in an expensive Vera Wang dress, only the best for this day and her hair was tied up with a few loose hair strands falling perfectly around her face, making her look so ethereal.

She wore a huge smile, just inches away from laughing. This was amazing.

She caught eyes with friends and families of both her and Carter on her way. They were here to see this huge spectacle Carter and her only saw as a joke.

Not that it was only a joke. They were actually fully committing to each other. And they would show everyone how much they loved each other.

She smiled at her brother with Damien on the front row, Chuck behind them with Nate and Jenny following. Dan, Vanessa and Mario sat one row behind them with Lily.

She smiled at her best friends, Blair, the bridesmaid who had made this whole wedding possible.

Then she caught eyes with Carter and it felt like they were the only two in the room. This was it. They would now forever be together. There was nothing that could break them apart.

They were real and true. Serena couldn't explain the love she felt for Carter. It was overwhelming. And it was incredible to be loved in the way Carter loved her.

He looked so confident, easy smile on his lips, eyes glinting.

William left her by Carter's side and Serena immediately started giggling. He smiled back at her and tried to hush her.

She calmed down and settle with the big smile on her lips again.

Their hands clasped.

Her heart was fluttering and she felt like an immature teenager. Carter's thumb caressed her palm slowly and he gazed deeply into her eyes. Serena was always amazed by the way Carter looked at her, no one had ever looked at her like that before. Like she was the only thing in the world worth living for.

"Do you, Carter James Baizen, take Serena Cecilia ven der Woodsen to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold; and do you promise, forsaking all others, to cleave her and her alone, for as long as you both shall live?" the minister said.

"I do", Carter said and squeezed Serena's hand, giving her a look that said he really meant it.

The minister repeated the words and Serena said 'I do' like her life dependent on it.

It was perfect. Serena wasn't much for perfect, she didn't really care, but at this moment it actually felt really great.

"I do now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride", the minister said.

Carter leaned forward, his one hand on Serena's hips, the other on her cheek and kissed her lovingly. The crowd was applauding.

"We made it, beautiful", Carter said when he pulled away.

He was right. They had made it through everything and now they would be together forever.

**Carter and Serena's wedding reception**

"I haven't talked to Eric since I came. I noticed he's with another guy, what happened to Elliot?" William asked Serena.

"They broke up almost a year ago. That's Damien Dalgaard, the Belgian ambassador's son he's dating", Serena explained and followed her father's gaze on the couple in question.

"Is he a good guy?"

Serena took her time to figure out what to answer to that. "I believe he makes Eric happy", was her answer.

"Here you are", Carter said and sneaked up on her. He placed a kiss on her cheek and then turned to her father.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face, Mr. van der Woodsen", Carter said and held his hand out.

William took it, not fully knowing what he was talking about.

"I assume Serena has told you about our search for you. You were a hard man to get hold of", Carter said and the words did sting a bit.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that and I regret it so much", William said.

"That's alright. You only cost me a few plane tickets or so", Carter said and winked, placing his arm around Serena's shoulders.

William was about to respond, but was interrupted by Lily.

"A really beautiful wedding, Serena. I was really moved", she said and took her daughter's hand.

"It's all thanks to Blair. If it had been up to me and Carter we would've just gone down to City Hall", Serena said truthfully.

"Well, then it's a good thing you've got Blair", Lily said.

"Think I always knew you would end up with Carter Baizen", CeCe said and popped up behind Lily.

"Oh, please mother. We all know you had your doubts", Lily said.

"Maybe. But I still always knew you wouldn't settle for Dan Humphrey."  
"Thanks grandma", Serena said quickly.

She and Carter left to get some drinks and they were immediately approached again.

"I suppose we have to congratulate you", Chuck said and looked very displeased.

"Come on, Chuck. Isn't this great? Now we're like brother in laws", Carter said and smirked.

"Thank you for everything you've done with the wedding", Serena said and interrupted the two men.

"It's nothing. It was my pleasure", Blair said and smiled.

"Really, Blair, nothing of this would've happened if it weren't for you", Serena said and hugged her best friend.

"Hey", Nate said. He and Jenny joined the small group and again the couple was congratulated.

"I'm happy for you. Even though it's Carter Baizen you're married to", Nate said when he hugged Serena.

"Thanks, Nate", Serena said softly.

She had once chosen Nate over Carter, in the back of a limo on her way to see her father. She doesn't think of it as a mistake. Everything has a meaning and she and Carter just weren't supposed to be together then. But they had found their way back together in the end.

Dan, Vanessa and Mario joined the group along with Eric and Damien.

Here they all were, a big group of friends, to celebrate Carter and Serena.

The group had been through love and hate, hurt and comfort, battles with each other or for each other. Schemes of any kind. They were there for each other in all times.

That was the reason Gossip Girl wouldn't stop writing about them.

END


End file.
